Modern computing environments often include a directory service to manage the users and devices that participate in the computing environment. The directory service may function as a centralized mechanism to authenticate entities (e.g., users or devices) and may authorize or restrict the entities from performing certain computing tasks. The directory service may support one or more domains that are used to organize user accounts, computing resources, or a combination thereof. Each user or device may authenticate with the directory service and may then access shared resources over a network without authenticating to each individual shared resource. For example, the directory service may enable a user to log into a computer that the user has not previously accessed by providing credentials that are recognized by the directory service. The user may use the computing device to access network resources, such as shared data storage or printers, without providing the credentials to the network resource.